


Pyrrha Says "NO!" To No Nut November

by vecnawrites



Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Edging, F/M, Female Masturbation, Femdom, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Jaune decides to attempt the "No Nut November Challenge", but his girlfriend, Pyrrha, is not having it, and proceeds to show him EXACTLY what he would be missing if he went through with it.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942606
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Pyrrha Says "NO!" To No Nut November

“ _OOOF!”_ Jaune gasped as he was tossed onto his back on the bed. As he tried to sit up, he felt a warm body settle on top of him, and looked up into hooded emerald eyes, a cat-like smirk, and loosely flowing red hair. _“P-Pyrrha!?”_ he croaked, a flush appearing on his face as his girlfriend of several months gently trailed a finger along his chest.

The blonde swallowed roughly as she methodically unbuttoned his white dress shirt, revealing inch after inch of bare skin. Jaune wanted to move, to do _something_ , but the way Pyrrha was looking at him reminded him of a hungry fox staring down a frightened rabbit.

When Pyrrha popped the final button open, she used her hands to gently, _tenderly_ brush the folds of fabric open, revealing his bare chest and abs. _“Hmmm...no.”_ she said simply, tilting her head to look at him.

Jaune felt a thrill of panic fill him as he felt his belt come undone all on its own, his zipper shooting downwards at speeds he didn’t know it was capable of. He watched Pyrrha undo the single snap of his pants as well, then peeling them down (along with his boxers) until he was completely exposed, his slacks and undergarments hitting the floor by his bed. _“N-No?”_ he managed to croak out.

His cock twitched as he saw Pyrrha lick her lips, her gaze almost predatory. “That’s right. _No.”_ her tone took on a seductive growl, her hand coming down and gently grasping his twitching cock, slowly beginning to rub it in her hand.

Jaune groaned, eyes rolling back in his head as blood rushed down to his cock, the flesh swelling and growing stiff in his girlfriend’s soft hand, much to her open amusement. _“Mmmm...your body is so honest to me…”_ he felt her hand move just a bit faster, _“You didn’t really want to do that nasty old challenge, did you, Jaune?”_

Pyrrha _loved_ how utterly debauched her boyfriend looked, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, mouth open and breathy pants as he stared up at her as she slowly teased his cock, which was now rock hard in her palm. _“Think about it, if you were to do that challenge, why, these balls of yours,”_ she used her free hand to cup the heavy sack containing the large spheres, ripping a gasp from her boyfriend, _“Would be so overfilled with cum! It would be so painful for you!”_ she murmured, gently stroking those sensitive orbs and watching with glee as Jaune trembled underneath her.

Leaning down, she kissed him gently, tenderly...before shoving her tongue into his mouth and asserting dominance, swallowing his moans as she continued to slowly, teasingly pump his cock in her hand. She knew that she would have to drill in _exactly_ how bad an idea it was to deny her his dick...and make sure he knew _exactly_ what he was going to be giving up…

Breaking the kiss, she continued, her voice getting huskier and more seductive. _“These poor balls of yours would get so heavy, just swell and swell and swell with all your backed up cum…”_ Pyrrha licked her lips again, remembering the few blowjobs she had been able to give her boyfriend, and remembering how tasty and plentiful (or messy, in the case of her first mediocre attempt) his cum was. As a matter of fact, it had been a week since they had had enough time to be together...and that was what annoyed her when Jaune said he was doing this challenge.

Now that she had Jaune, she sure as hell wasn’t giving him up in any way without a fight. Her stroking got just a bit faster, her one hand leaving his hefty balls and making its way underneath her skirt, rubbing against her panties. She was already wet, seeing her boyfriend like this got her worked up in more ways than one.

Taking a long, leisurely stroke, Pyrrha stopped stroking him and giggled at the desperate look on his face. _“Feel that? That aching in your balls? You’ll be feeling that an entire **month** if you go through with this…”_ she hummed, placing a kiss on Jaune’s nose.

She could still see just a bit of resistance in those blue eyes she adored, but she knew how to make _sure_ her words sunk in. Leaning down, she began kissing him all over, cheeks to jawline, collarbone to neck, down his chest, nuzzling against the rapid thumping of his heart.

She slowly continued kissing her way down his torso, letting her tongue drag along the muscles she helped create, dipping her tongue into his navel temporarily, kissing down just a bit further, his heady musk filling her lungs.

Looking up, she couldn’t help but smile at the awed blush on Jaune’s face. If being aggressive and going for what she wanted got this reaction, she was going to do it more often! She hummed as her own fingers slipped into her panties and roamed over her soaking lips, puckering her lips and-

_Smack!_

Jaune gasped as down soft lips pressed against the base of his shaft in a kiss, followed by another, then another, then another, more and more kisses following down his shaft until they reach his tip, already sticky with pre...before _heat_ wrapped around it, making his eyes cross. Forcing himself to focus, he glanced down to see Pyrrha have his tip in her mouth, staring up at him with an almost gleeful look in her eyes. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt her tongue lash and twirl around his tip, his fingers digging into the bedding.

Pyrrha hummed happily as Jaune’s taste flowed over her tongue, her fingers dipping into her core as she continued her plan. Looking up through hooded eyes, she _dropped_ down, her lips wrapping around the base and his tip lodging in her throat with a _slap_. _‘One thousand one!’_

She retreated upwards until only his tip was in her mouth, sucking and licking it clean of the pre, ripping moans from Jaune’s chest...before dropping again with purpose, falling into his lap. _‘One thousand two!’_

The fingers of her hand were pistoning back and forth into her slick core, wet, almost squishy sound coming form between her thighs, the heel of her hand roughly rubbing against her clit, sending bolts of pleasure shooting through her body.

Jaune gasped and twitched, sharp breaths escaping him as Pyrrha began to _move_ , rising and dropping almost faster than he could follow, pleasure flooding him so fast he almost couldn’t handle it. His balls churned, needing release. Despite his desires, he was paralyzed, unable to move Pyrrha off as she bobbed fiercely up and down on top of him, sucking and licking, one of her hands rubbing and cradling his aching balls, hefting and squeezing them gently.

She stopped at the base, swallowing around his cock, trapped in her tight throat, flexing and squeezing around his thick cock, looking up at him in utter love and adoration. As he locked eyes with her, she began to _hum_. A broken sound escaped his mouth as he fell backwards, bucking up and _exploding_ , ending his challenge before the first day was up.

Pyrrha squeaked happily, swallowing continuously, making sure the thick cream her boyfriend released went down to her belly, not wanting to waste a drop. Even as the flow tapered off, she continued to suck and lick, humming low, intent on drawing out every bit of the delicious substance she could.

Slowly drawing herself up, she pulled herself off with a _pop_ , moving her hand from his balls to his cock and stroking it gently. Slipping her hand out of her panties, she raised the slick digits up and slid them into Jaune’s mouth, smiling as he immediately closed his mouth and sucked and licked away at her fingers, tasting her.

“ _S-See?”_ she asked, her voice shaky, _“That isn’t worth giving up, now is it? It wouldn’t be fair to me either...I didn’t cum, you know...I can’t by hand anymore…”_ she pouted, looking up at her lover, _“And think about it...while all those other stupid boys are whining about how sore and full their balls are, I’ll be emptying yours every day, by hand, by mouth, by pussy...maybe even a place I haven’t let you try yet…”_ a heavy twitch in her hand made her smirk. _“Hmmm, you like that idea, don’t you? Dirty Jaune, but don’t worry, I still love you so much...but now…”_ releasing Jaune’s cock and pulling her fingers out of his mouth, Pyrrha began to fiercely strip, baring her body in a matter of moments.

Straddling his waist, she rubbed her slick core along his still magnificently hard cock, and smiled deviously down at him. _“Now, I get to cum...and hopefully pull several more loads from you before Ren and Nora get back…”_ she slid down onto him with a needy sound, slowly beginning to bounce on top of him, the room filling with moans from the pair of lovers.

**Jaune Arc:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 11 Hours**

**Method/Reason For Failure: Partner/Girlfriend Refusing To Let Him Compete**


End file.
